


Más allá del hielo

by aribakemono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Envuelta en hielo reposaba su gigantesca figura sobre la ciudad, y ésta en un profundo sueño helado caía.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	Más allá del hielo

_He tenido un sueño. Aquí, en las tierras de Ais, una gran sombra se cernía. Forma de dragón tenía, mas no era fuego, no era fuego. Envuelta en hielo reposaba su gigantesca figura sobre la ciudad, y ésta en un profundo sueño helado caía._  
  
En la semioscuridad, las luces de las velas juegan a crear sombras en el rostro del cuentacuentos. Su voz es cálida y acogedora, pero eso no evita que el corazón de Minseok se encoja de miedo. _Un dragón…_ , murmura Luhan. Tiene los ojos brillantes, emocionado, _pero mi príncipe jamás lo permitiría, ¡él es el príncipe del hielo y ese dragón estaría a su servicio!_. El hombre se inclina para revolverle el pelo al pequeño, sonriendo, pero Minseok no se lo permite: coge a Luhan de la mano y le aparta lejos del cuentacuentos, tembloroso.  
  
Él también ha soñado con ese dragón.  
  
Luhan mira sus manos unidas confundido, y luego al príncipe que se ha levantado y tiene las pupilas dilatadas, el ceño fruncido, la respiración algo descontrolada. Tiene miedo, se da cuenta. El cuentacuentos le observa, hay recelo danzando en sus oscuras pupilas al son de la luz de las velas, la sonrisa desaparecida, y Minseok sabe que puede verlo.  
  
_En mi sueño, el dragón lleva corona_ continúa el cuentacuentos, los ojos fijos en el pequeño príncipe, la voz oscura. Luhan frunce el ceño cuando Minseok le aprieta la mano, y se levanta para colocarse a su lado, le devuelve el apretón.  
  
—Váyase. —exige Luhan. Él no es parte de la realeza, tan solo un mero criado, pero no está dispuesto a permitir a un cuentacuentos que alimente el miedo de su príncipe. Es su deber protegerle, no importa de qué o de quién.  
  
El cuentacuentos le sonríe, pero ya no es cálido, ya no se siente bien. La sonrisa es retorcida y peligrosa, su boca se abre como las fauces de un dragón. La habitación comienza a sentirse fría, demasiado fría para sus pijamas, Luhan está seguro de que es culpa de ese hombre. Minseok tiene la cabeza baja, su cuerpo entero tiembla a su lado, pierde calidez por segundos. Él también puede sentir el frío, seguro. Las paredes comienzan a congelarse, el suelo bajo sus pies comienza a convertirse en hielo, resbaladizo y peligroso.  
  
Las velas se apagan con un ruido fantasmal, la habitación del príncipe queda en completa oscuridad. Minseok le suelta la mano y Luhan siente tanto miedo que se abraza a él, pero el príncipe no levanta la cabeza, no responde, no hace otra cosa que temblar. Está frío como si el hielo naciera de su propio corazón. Luhan oye cómo crece, cómo trepa las paredes, sus pies desnudos se hunden en lo que parece nieve. La habitación resplandece en el azul del hielo que repta cual serpiente por toda la estancia, y Luhan siente que el hielo se derrite frío contra su piel, se le cala en los huesos, en el espíritu, en el corazón.  
  
—¡Guardias! —chilla asustado.  
  
_En mi sueño, el dragón nace de la corona, de un corazón blando y débil, de un corazón lleno de caos y oscuridad_ explica el cuentacuentos en un susurro. _Hace frío, pero no el suficiente_ , añade. Minseok aprieta las manos en un puño, el agarre de Luhan se hace más y más débil, las torres de hielo que se forjan a su alrededor que lo separan de su amigo se hacen más y más altas. El cuentacuentos sonríe de nuevo, lo ve reflejado en cada una de las torres, y Minseok nota que en su interior hay algo expandiéndose. _Hace frío, hace frío, hace frío, pero no el suficiente, nunca es suficiente_ , comienza a murmurar su propio poder, cada partícula de agua. La luz azulada que se desprende de su magia le permite ver cómo sus manos, sus pies, su propio torso pierde la forma. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, tiene alas en su espalda y su pies son escamas de hielo, su aliento lo congela todo a su paso. El rostro de Luhan empalidece, el cabello blanco como la nieve que lo cubre todo, sus ojos se cierran con lentitud y Minseok ruge, ruge con todas sus fuerzas…  
  
Despierta envuelto en hielo, hay estalactitas de hielo en el techo, amenazando con clavársele en el corazón, que se le desboca, las lágrimas por la pesadilla se le congelan en las mejillas aunque no puede notarlo. Quiere levantarse, pero nota que hay un peso sobre su estómago.  
  
_Luhan_.  
  
Su amigo tiende a colarse en su habitación por las noches, en su cama, y Minseok siempre se lo permite a pesar de que los adultos digan que no es apropiado que un criado duerma con un príncipe. Da igual que no lo sea, sus padres le dejan y Luhan es su mejor amigo, se está calentito cuando está con él, cuando le abraza no siente el frío carcomerle por dentro, crecer como crece un árbol en su interior. Pero hoy el brazo de Luhan tiene trocitos de nieve enredados en el vello, está mucho más frío de lo habitual. Cuando se gira para verle el rostro, asustado, Minseok chilla.  
  
—¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!  
  
Parece apaciblemente dormido, pero entre su cabello marrón un mechón está volviéndose blanco.  
  


❄❄❄

  
  


Su habitación es siempre hielo, siempre blanca y azul. No nota el frío, no le molesta realmente, pero sí lo siente en su interior, prisionero de sí mismo. Los guantes le aprietan como si llevara esposas, nota la magia chisporrotear inútil en la punta de sus dedos, quiere escapar, ser libre. Su poder tiene cara de dragón y quiere volar, volar muy alto, pero Minseok no sabe montarlo todavía, no sabe manejarlo, no sabrá nunca.  
  
Él también quiere ser libre.  
  
Luhan viene varias veces al día a su habitación, pica la puerta con cautela, con suavidad para no espantarle. Antes, de pequeños, le pedía ir a jugar. A la playa, a la nieve, a cazar mariposas. Ahora solo quiere que le hable, solo quiere verle la cara, solo quiere abrazarle como antes. Lleva doce años así, deseando reencontrarse con la persona que más quiere, y la habitación de Minseok se congela un poquito más cada vez que le oye.  
  
Luhan se sienta con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, le explica lo que ha hecho durante el día. Se oye todo lejano, un distante sueño al que no puede acceder, “¡fuera hace un día estupendo! He ido al mercado a ayudar a Tiffany con la comida y luego Jaehyo, Chanyeol y yo nos hemos ido a ir en barca. ¡Chanyeol empujó a Jae al agua! Ojalá hubieras venido, mi príncipe, te lo hubieras pasado muy bien, estoy seguro”. Siempre le dice cosas así, _ojalá hubieras venido_ , _cuánto me gustaría haberte visto bailar en las fiestas de la ciudad, mi príncipe_ , y Minseok no desea otra cosa, realmente.  
  
Mas no puede, el dragón de hielo acecha en su interior, se hace más y más fuerte y él más y más débil y no puede poner en peligro de nuevo a Luhan, que nunca sabría el origen de su mechón blanco, tampoco a sus padres, a todo su pueblo, no se lo va a permitir.  
  
Los habitantes del bosque se lo advirtieron a él y a sus padres cuando corrieron para salvar la vida de su mejor amigo. Nadie más lo oyó, pero los árboles murmuraron a Minseok que el dragón de fauces congeladas sería su eterna condena, así que se aisló de todos. No podía marcharse, siendo el heredero de la corona, pero tampoco tendría por qué relacionarse con nadie. Esa noche, decidió que la nieve sería su única compañía.  
  
El castillo se volvió oscuro y triste a partir de entonces. Los criados continuaron riendo, pero ya no en el castillo, les estaba prohibido molestar al príncipe con sus risas. Luhan tampoco tenía muchas ganas de reír. Lloró durante muchas noches en brazos de la cocinera, y tuvieron que pasar muchos años hasta que comenzó a hablar de nuevo con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, aunque fuera a través de una puerta. Parecía haberse acostumbrado a su nueva vida alejados, parecía estar feliz, y aun así, pensaba Minseok con dolor en el pecho, _aun así sigue viniendo_. Aun con todo Luhan seguía acordándose de él.  
  


❄❄❄

  
  


_Y los violentos dioses del mar,  
  
Con furia atacaron el barco,  
  
El Rey y la Reina no volvieron a su hogar_.  
  
Los juglares lo cantaban por el pueblo con la voz quebradiza, el llanto por la pérdida de sus Majestades atascado en la garganta. La ciudad de Ais se sumió en un estado de pena que ni siquiera el nombramiento de Minseok como nuevo Rey podía paliar. Sus padres fueron buenos reyes, muy queridos entre los suyos, ¿cómo podría el príncipe, a quien hacía años que los habitantes no veían, estar a su altura?  
  
—Yo sé vas a ser un buen Rey, Minseok. —le asegura Luhan. Todavía les separa la puerta de su habitación, pero el castillo está lleno de luz y colores para celebrar su nombramiento. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, y todo el palacio parecía recibir satisfecho los rayos del Sol—Hoy… es el gran día, ¿mm? —continúa dubitativo —Podré… verte al fin, aunque sea de lejos, ¿huh?  
  
Uno de los carámbanos del techo cae a su lado, pero no hace ruido, se entierra en la nieve de su habitación. Minseok aprieta los puños durante unos segundos antes de colocarse los guantes con parsimonia. No solo ha perdido a sus padres, sino que ahora debe de hacerse cargo de un reino que hace años que no ve, y al que probablemente verá poco.  
  
Un pequeño copito de nieve cae entre sus dedos.  
  
Sabe que es el preludio de una nevada en su habitación, así que, con la voz mucho menos segura de lo que quería, le ordena a Luhan que se vaya. Necesita tiempo para relajarse y controlarse.  
  
El muchacho no contesta. Culpable, Minseok le promete cauteloso.  
  
—Nos… veremos luego.  
  
“Luego” no es hasta la fiesta. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que el palacio no está lleno de música y ruido, que los criados van de un lado a otro, ajetreados pero contentos de volver a tener risas en el castillo. Huele a grandes manjares y colonias caras, los invitados de distintos reinos lucen sus mejores galas, preparados. Esta mañana, por la ventana, Minseok podía ver los barcos atracando en el puerto, inmensos, fastuosos. La luz de la puesta de sol se cuela por los ventanales y todo adquiere un toque anaranjado, casi mágico.  
  
Cuando el príncipe entra al salón principal para el nombramiento como nuevo Rey de Ais, todos los presentes se quedan fascinados. Su piel imposiblemente pálida, su cabello, antes de un naranja intenso y brillante, es ahora ha adquirido un resplandor blancuzco, casi mágico. Su ropa es grisácea y su porte elegante, su rostro está serio y concentrado. Muchos de los presentes, excepto algún que otro Rey de reinos vecinos, se inclinan ante su presencia, y Minseok es consciente de que muchos no le quieren en el trono, desconfían de un príncipe que no se deja ver.  
  
Hoy comienza su vida como Rey, sin embargo, guste o no. A pesar de que deba hacerlo desde el aislamiento, lleva años preparándose para esto, no puede decepcionar a sus padres.  
  
(Con la mirada busca a Luhan entre los camareros, pero no está, no le ve, y aunque su rostro no lo refleja está decepcionado.)  
  
El Alto Sacerdote recita el nombramiento que le hicieron aprender de memoria desde pequeño. Mientras tanto, él observa atento los motivos de la gran tela que cubre la pared tras el Sacerdote, los nombres de toda la familia Kim grabados en hilos de oro, el nombre de sus padres brillante, recién hechos. _No voy a decepcionaros_ , se promete, y cuando se quita los guantes para coger el cetro, todas sus fuerzas se concentran en no congelarlos.  
  
Afortunadamente, no lo hace, y consigue decir los votos y promesas que lleva semanas repitiendo, desde que murieron sus padres, en la cueva de hielo que es su habitación.  
  
Todos se inclinan y él permite que se diviertan, que la música vuelva a inundar el castillo. No todos están contentos, pero hará todo lo posible por hacer que Ais siga prosperando, cueste lo que cueste y aunque tenga que seguir encerrado en la habitación la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
—¡Mins…! Digo, Majestad.  
  
Es Luhan, extraordinariamente guapo. Se ha dejado crecer el cabello hasta poder hacerse una coletita, sus rasgos se han vuelto de porcelana, dignos de la realeza. Está esbelto, ataviado en ropas simples pero de calidad, símbolo de que, aunque es su sirviente, es el más importante de todos, siempre lo fue. “Tú deberías haber sido el príncipe”, le decía Minseok en ocasiones cuando eran pequeños. Luhan siempre se reía, le decía “¡pero tú eres precioso!” y le pellizcaba las mejillas sin importarle que fueran de rangos distintos, eso nunca importó entre ellos. Ahora que ambos han superado la mayoría de edad, Minseok no ha cambiado de opinión.  
El Rey sonríe, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir el corazón tan cálido.  
  
—Luhan – dice, con suavidad.  
  
—Me alegro de veros, ¡me alegro muchísimo! Estáis fantástico – sonríe, inclinándose.  
  
Minseok frunce el ceño, incómodo ante tanta formalidad. Sin embargo, ensancha la sonrisa e inclina la cabeza en señal de aceptación. El sirviente, no obstante, no parece especialmente satisfecho, y le hace una señal para que le siga fuera del salón, donde las miradas curiosas no pueden verles.  
  
Le lleva a la habitación donde solían tocar instrumentos juntos, Minseok recuerda perfectamente los dos tocando el piano, hombro con hombro, la calidez de su amigo, la sonrisa de Luhan cuando se equivocaba alguno de los dos, las risas cuando el príncipe se quejaba de alguno de sus profesores. Luhan también parece recordarlo, porque lo primero que hace es sentarse en el piano y empezar a tocar.  
  
La melodía no la conoce, pero no le hace falta más que unos segundos para saber que Luhan ha estado practicando muchísimo. Sus manos se mueven diestras sobre las teclas, la canción inunda la habitación como una oleada de calidez, y Minseok aprieta los puños y agacha la mirada, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.  
  
_Le ha echado tanto de menos…_  
  
No se da cuenta de que la melodía ha parado hasta que tiene a Luhan abrazado a su cuerpo, calentito, hasta que le nota llorar sobre su piel.  
  
—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Minseok, mi prín- Mi Rey.  
  
Su murmullo es ahogado porque tiene el rostro enterrado en su cuello, pero es reconfortante, tan reconfortante volver a tenerle cerca que Minseok no se da cuenta de que él también le tiene abrazado con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.  
  
De repente, sin embargo, le viene a la cabeza el mechón blanco de su cabello, su cuerpo helado, su rostro durmiendo mientras su cuerpo se congelaba…  
  
—¡NO! —grita, apartándole de un empujón.  
  
Del susto, a su alrededor se crean un muro de bloques de hielo acabados en una afilada punta, y Minseok se da cuenta de que había olvidado recolocarse los guantes. El corazón se le dispara, el rostro anonadado de Luhan lo dice todo. La habitación comienza a congelarse con excesiva rapidez, el palacio empieza a volverse de hielo, y no puede pararlo, no puede calmarse, no, no, no, no. Es un monstruo, ¡no puede ser Rey!  
  
_En mi sueño, el dragón nace de la corona, de un corazón blando y débil, de un corazón lleno de caos y oscuridad_.  
  
Un par de guardias se acercan a la habitación y abren la puerta de un golpe, y tras ellos una pequeña multitud de invitados, criados y más guardias. Minseok les mira aterrorizado, el hielo se fortalece no solo dentro del palacio, sino fuera también, todo se congela. El frío se cala en todos pero él solo puede sentir al dragón, sus piernas se vuelven patas inmensas y lo cubre todo, su poder lo cubre todo…  
  
—¡MAGIA! ¡Ha intentado atacar al Rey con magia negra! – grita uno de los invitados, y los guardias se apresuran en capturar a Luhan, que, del shock, se deja atrapar. —¡Hay que pararle o moriremos de frío!  
  
_No, no, no, no, no…_.  
  
¡Luhan no es culpable, no es culpable!  
  
—¡NO, NO! ¡SOLTADLE! – dice, un rayo de hielo se dispara de su mano contra los guardias, congelando a uno de ellos —¡ES INOCENTE!  
  
Los presentes exclaman un ¡oh! que suena aterrado, demasiado sorprendidos como para frenarle los pies al verle correr.  
  
Minseok se aleja todo lo que puede, pero, tras él, Ais se vuelve la nación de hielo.  
  


❄❄❄

  
  


No llevar guantes sienta bien, increíblemente bien.  
  
Ahora vive en una casa de hielo, nada muy ostentoso, lo suficientemente grande como para sentirse cómodo. Los árboles del bosque murmuran “el príncipe de hielo” bajo capas y capas de nieve, la montaña rechista ante el peso de su poder, pero Minseok se siente liberado, la magia chisporrotea alegre en sus dedos.  
  
Está tranquilo, y aunque echa en falta a Luhan como a nadie, aquí no tiene miedo de lastimar si se descontrola, si nieva en exceso, si graniza.  
  
Además, no está solo del todo.  
  
Todavía no sabe cómo lo ha hecho, pero ha conseguido dar vida a un muñeco de nieve. Se llama Jongdae, y tiene los cachetes prominentes y la lengua muy larga, la sonrisa muy rápida. No está todo el día tras él como hacía Luhan, pero es suficiente para hacerle compañía, le hace reír. Jongdae no le llama príncipe, no le llama Rey, le llama Minseokie y se ríe cuando le amenaza con destruirle.  
  
—Vivir aquí está bien, ¿pero cuándo llega el verano? ¡Yo quiero ver el verano!  
  
Jongdae hace que el corazón le duela en algunos momentos, pero eso está bien, le recuerda que aunque es el príncipe de hielo, que soporta las más bajas temperaturas y las más violentas ventiscas, sigue vivo por dentro, sigue sintiendo algo más que una perenne y fría nostalgia por Ais y por Luhan.  
  


❄❄❄

  
  


_Ais está muriendo.  
  
El frío cierra mis labios,  
  
A un invierno eterno,  
  
el Rey nos va a condenar_.  
  
Luhan no va a permitirlo, se promete mientras roba uno de los trineos que ha construido un carpintero. El castillo provee toda la ropa, comida y hogar cálido que puede, pero no es suficiente, las existencias se les agotan con rapidez por mucho que racionen.  
  
Tiene que encontrar a Minseok, tiene que pedirle que deshaga todo esto. Han pasado meses de durísimo frío y ha tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de que el Rey estaba tan asustado como ellos ante su propia magia, recuerda muy bien su rostro, sus ojos presas del pánico y sus labios temblorosos. El pueblo le echa la culpa, pero él sabe que no es así, Minseok no podía controlarse.  
  
Cuando abrieron sus aposentos, Luhan confirmó sus sospechas: era una habitación de hielo, apenas se veían los muebles ahogados en nieve. ¿Cómo debía de haberse sentido Minseok viviendo solo ahí dentro, el contacto humano más cercano el de sus profesores en una habitación apartada de todos?  
  
No puede permitir que Minseok siga solo, ni que Ais muera por la nieve.  
  
—¡Eh! ¡Ladrón!  
  
El carpintero se le acerca corriendo. Lleva las ropas más finas de lo que debería para el frío que hace, pero eso es lo normal desde hace un tiempo.  
  
—¡Mi trineo cuesta 30 monedas de oro, ya puedes ir pagando si lo quieres!  
  
—De verdad que necesito esto, señor… No tengo tanto dinero. – dice Luhan, poniendo su mejor cara de pena. Sabe que funciona, Chanyeol y Tiffany siempre caen, y Minseok, cuando eran pequeños, también…  
  
El carpintero se cruza de brazos, Luhan se da cuenta de que tiene las manos bonitas, muy cuidadas para ser un carpintero. Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Ah, no, conmigo dar pena no funciona. Si no tienes tanto dinero, olvídate del trineo. Además, ¿para qué lo quieres? Si cae una ventisca como la última vez no sobrevivirás, no importa el trineo.  
  
—¡Hace mucho que no hay ninguna ventisca! —replica Luhan—Debo ir en busca del Rey, ¡debo pedirle que vuelva y arregle esto!  
  
Y es cierto, hace un tiempo que no ha habido grandes nevadas. Los primeros meses tras la marcha de Minseok no dejó de haber ventiscas terribles, incluso llegó a granizar en algunos momentos, destruyendo los hogares de algunos desafortunados habitantes. Luhan sospecha que todo tiene que ver con el estado emocional de Minseok, y espera que la calma relativa en la que han estado viviendo los dos últimos meses signifique que su Rey se encuentra en mejor estado de ánimo.  
  
El carpintero arquea una ceja, sorprendido, antes de echarse a reír.  
  
—¿El Rey…? El Rey provocó todo esto, ¿qué te hace creer que va a venir a salvarnos?  
  
—¡Lo hizo sin querer! —responde Luhan, pero no parece creerle —¡Yo estaba allí, soy su ami- sirviente! ¡Seguro que ni siquiera sabe que Ais está todavía sufriendo con la nieve! Cuentan algunos aventureros que bien al norte de nuestros territorios hay una casa de hielo y creo que ahí está, por eso quiero ir y hablar con él, estoy seguro de que en cuanto lo sepa vendrá a deshacer todo esto y volverá conmi… con todos nosotros.  
  
Durante unos instantes, el carpintero parece pensárselo antes de volver a hablar. Luhan cruza los dedos tras la espalda.  
  
—Te lo dejo por un buen abrigo de piel, seguro que te es fácil robarlo en palacio. Eso y que me dejes darle una patada del culo al Rey en cuanto lleguemos adonde esté, que por su culpa llevo como seis resfriados seguidos. ¿Trato hecho? —y extiende la mano.  
  
Luhan está a punto de sonreírle y estrecharle la mano, cuando cae en la cuenta de algo.  
  
—¿”Lleguemos”?  
  
El carpintero sonríe.  
  
—Voy contigo. Conozco el bosque y no quiero que pierdas uno de mis trineos… Además, estoy harto de estar encerrado en Ais sin poder hacer nada con respecto a la nieve. —y retira la mano un segundo —Si no estás de acuerdo, búscate a otro, pero te advierto que mis trineos son los mejores.  
  
El criado le estrecha la mano y le devuelve la sonrisa. No parece una mala persona, el carpintero, y además es cierto que necesita a alguien que conozca el bosque, no quiere perderse buscando a Minseok.

  
—Me llamo Luhan, por cierto.  
  
—Byun Baekhyun, encantado.  
  


❄❄❄

  
  


—La única manera de hacer que este frío acabe es matar al Rey de Ais. Si eliminamos el origen, se acabará nuestra miseria. —afirma uno de los nobles.  
  
Llevan meses sin poder volver a sus hogares, encerrados en una isla rodeada de un mar congelado. Sus barcos, sus preciados barcos, se encuentran estancados en el hielo, y nadie se atreve a atravesarlo a pie: no confían en su estabilidad, no hay alimentos y abrigos ni lugares donde pasar las noches. No pueden salir, están encerrados en Ais, e incomunicados porque los pájaros no sobreviven a los viajes en un ambiente tan helado. Si no se deshace el hechizo con rapidez, comenzarán a morir de hambre y de frío.  
  
—Pero el Rey huyó, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está…  
  
Hasta que uno de ellos se levanta. Es el príncipe de un país vecino, Reiar, y su prometida le aguarda en su hogar ansiosa por casarse.  
  
—Mis hombres han oído rumores sobre una gran casa de hielo en lo alto de las montañas del norte… Estoy seguro de que es obra de Minseok, ¡nadie más podría vivir en un lugar helado! —y se cruza de brazos, triunfante—Además, resulta que uno de los sirvientes más allegados del Rey se prepara para ir hacia allí… podríamos aprovechar y seguirles, así no habría pérdida alguna.  
  
Los presentes parecen dudar, pero, al final, uno de los barones se levanta decidido.  
  
—Enviemos a nuestros mejores guardias a matar al Rey Kim.  
  


❄❄❄

  
  


—Tenemos visitantes, ¡tenemos visitantes!  
  
Jongdae recorre el segundo piso de un lado a otro, muy contento. Coloca sus manos de nieve en los hombros de Minseok y le murmura al oído “visitantes, visitantes” con musiquita, porque al parecer, y eso es algo que el príncipe de hielo ha descubierto hace poco, los muñecos de nieve adoran cantar.  
  
Minseok no está tan contento de la noticia, y menos cuando ve quién es a través de la ventana. Luhan va demasiado desabrigado para el frío que sabe que hace, y le acompaña otro chico que también parece ir muy fresco. Los dos tiritan y al príncipe le dan ganas de bajar corriendo a ofrecerles algo caliente, pero no tiene nada, y tampoco va a salir, ni les va a recibir, ni nada, no puede dejarles pas-  
  
—¡Voy a invitarles! —dice Jongdae muy contento de repente. Minseok le siga escaleras abajo, pero antes de que pueda evitarlo les está abriendo la puerta.  
  
Todo pasa muy deprisa.  
  
Justo cuando Luhan y Baekhyun ponen un pie en su casa, tres guardias entran con violencia y rapidez, empujan al criado y al carpintero, tirándolos al suelo, y destrozan a Jongdae en un montón de nieve. Minseok les dispara un rayo de hielo con mucho más control que antes, pero los guardias lo esquivan y rebota contra la pared, le rompe un jarrón que estalla en pedacitos de hielo, pero no se extingue, sino que rebota de nuevo y le da justo en el pecho a Luhan, que convulsiona unos segundos. Baekhyun grita y se acerca al criado, pero el príncipe no se da cuenta, ocupado en destruir a los guardias. Uno de ellos se acerca lo suficiente como para herirle el costado, pero Minseok lo frena con una bola de hielo. No tiene mucho tiempo para concentrar energía, así que lanza pequeños rayos contra ellos con la esperanza de darles. Uno casi le clava la espada, y aunque logra esquivarle otro guardia le coge por la espalda. Parece que ha perdido, pero él es el príncipe de hielo, y están en su casa, en su territorio.  
  
Con la espada del guardia atrapado, Jongdae, que se ha reconstruido a sí mismo, mata al guardia que está ante él, y Minseok aprovecha la sorpresa para liberarse del que le agarra y lanzarle un rayo que le deja atrapado.  
  
—¿Así que ahora vienes a matarm…? —comienza dolido, pero cuando se gira y ve a Luhan en el suelo, deja de hablar.  
  
Su cabello vuelve a volverse blanco, y está seguro de que su piel se está volviendo muy fría. El otro muchacho apenas puede tocarle, parece quemarse con el contacto. Es como la otra vez, pero ahora Minseok no puede llamar a sus padres para que lo resuelva todo. Ahora está solo, está solo, siempre ha estado solo, y ha vuelto a dañar a Luhan y creía que había aprendido a controlarse ahora que era libre, maldita sea, de verdad lo creía...  
  
—L-Luhan…  
  
El carpintero no le da tiempo a recrearse en su miseria, sino que se levanta con decisión.  
  
—Tenemos que llevarle al bosque, ¡rápido!  
  
Minseok le mira con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo sabe…?  
  
—Vamos, ¡vamos! Ayúdame a cargarlo —le dice, mientras coge a Luhan por los brazos. Jongdae corre a ayudarle.  
  
Tembloroso, el príncipe da un paso hacia atrás. No puede tocarle, no debe tocarle, nadie tiene que estar cerca de él. El dragón acecha y en cualquier momento puede despedazarles a todos…  
  
—N-no debo… —comienza, pero Baekhyun le interrumpe, enfadado.  
  
—¿¡También le vas a abandonar como hiciste con tu reino!?  
  
—¿”Mi reino”? —pregunta sorprendido—¿Ais está…?  
  
—¡Congelada como Luhan acabará si no le llevamos con los habitantes! —dice, al fin pudiendo cargar al chico en sus hombros con la ayuda del muñeco de nieve—Mira, si no quieres venir, quédate aquí como un cobarde.  
  
Cuando sale, se da cuenta de que los guardias han roto su trineo al entrar, y aunque grita “¡JODER!” con fuerza, trata de apresurar su paso con el chico a cuestas de camino al bosque que hay a los pies de la montaña. Minseok les ve alejarse, asustado. Uno de los guardias que está atrapado gimotea, y de repente nota la mano de Jongdae sobre su hombro.  
  
—¿No deberíamos ir con ellos? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido—¡A lo mejor si les salvamos nos llevan adonde sea verano!  
  
Pero el príncipe de hielo no le contesta, y no le sigue cuando el muñeco de nieve se marcha corriendo tras ellos.  
  


❄❄❄

  
  


Los habitantes del bosque no son difíciles de convocar, pero tienes que saber dónde mirar. La gran nevada no ayuda, tampoco, sobre todo porque cuanto más se alejan de la casa de hielo más violenta es. El viento está en su contra y hace muchísimo frío.  
  
—Los conocí gracias a ti, ¿sabes? A ti y a Minseok —murmura Baekhyun a Luhan, que hace un ‘mm’ muy suave para hacerle entender que sigue vivo.  
  
El carpintero está cansado, le duelen los hombros y las enormes raíces de los árboles se ocultan en la nieve, haciendo que tenga que ir con mucho cuidado por el camino. Tiene que hablar, sin embargo, o sabe que puede caer y quedarse desmayado para siempre, y ambos morirían.  
  
—Fue hace un montón de tiempo, era de noche y me había perdido jugando con unos amigos, pero de repente vi a una mujer con un niño en brazos, un hombre y un niño. Eras tú, ¿sabes? ¡El que iba en brazos del que luego supe que era nada más y nada menos que la Reina! —se ríe, una risa amarga porque de verdad que no puede más, ¿dónde está el maldito claro? Jongdae, el muñeco de nieve del príncipe de hielo, le imita —Escuché que el principito te había congelado sin querer, ¡y aluciné! No pude contarle nada a nadie, ¡con lo que me gustan los chismes! Pero es que nadie me creería. Quise conocer a Minseok, pero no me cogieron para sirviente, y además después de eso la gente decía que se había encerrado por completo en su habitación… Pero al menos me hice amigo de los habitantes, que son los que me ayudan a recolectar ramas caídas suficientes para usar como madera.  
  
Cuando llegan, el claro está completamente enterrado bajo una inmensa capa de nieve. Baekhyun se preocupa por sus amigos, el bosque jamás ha estado tan helado. Jongdae se le queda mirando.  
  
—¿Y bien? —pregunta—¿Dónde están tus amigos?  
  
—Aquí mismo, ¿no lo ves?—y señala la nieve.  
  
Baekhyun comienza a hablarle al suelo “chicos, ¡chicos!”, pero no hay nada más que nieve ahí. Acumulándose cada vez más con la tormenta. Jongdae le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. _Este tío está loco…_ , hasta que de repente bolitas de nieve sobresalen de la gruesa capa. El muñeco de nieve se echa hacia atrás, tropezando con una de las bolitas que se acercan rodando al carpintero y Luhan y cayéndose al suelo. “¡Pero qué!”  
  
De repente, las bolitas de nieve se sacuden y son pequeñas personitas de piedra, que se acercan a Baekhyun preocupados. Jongdae está casi seguro de que se ha vuelto loco, ¿¡cómo van a estar vivas unas piedras!?  
  
—¡La ventisca se está haciendo más y más fuerte! —grita una de las piedras. Luhan se remueve muy débilmente en su espalda, y Baekhyun empieza a sentir miedo de que no puedan hacer nada.—¿¡Por qué has venido, Baekhyun!? ¡Deberías estar en casa, protegido de la nieve!  
  
—¡Necesito que ayudéis a Luhan, está hechizado!  
  
Baekhyun, notando sus miembros cada vez más rígidos por el frío, deja al sirviente un segundo en el suelo para cogerle en brazos, y poder acercárselo al habitante del bosque que parece el jefe. El pequeño ser se le acerca, le coloca la mano en la frente. Casi todo su cabello es blanco ya, y sus dedos comienzan a estar envueltos en hielo. Jongdae se acerca también, ¡fascinado porque nunca creyó que las piedras hablaran! ¡Increíble! ¡La de cosas que Minseok se está perdiendo! ¿Será así en verano también?  
  
—¡El hechizo de hielo de nuevo! —exclama preocupado, gritando por encima de la ventisca, que aprieta más y más—Pero esta vez no se puede hacer nada, el rayo le ha dado justo en el corazón. —y el ser mira con preocupación a Baekhyun—¡¡Solo un acto de amor verdadero puede salvarle!!  
  
Al carpintero se le cae el alma a los pies. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para que no pueda hacer nada!  
  
—¡¡La nieve está cayendo cada vez con más fuerza, Baekhyun, ven, te ayudaremos a encontrar un refugio para ti y tus amigos!! —exclama uno de los habitantes, que se sube encima de otro para cogérsele al pantalón y escalarle hasta el hombro.  
  
Los habitantes del bosque se ponen en fila para ir a buscar un lugar donde pasar hasta que acabe la tormenta. Baekhyun está cansado, el abrigo ya no es suficiente y siente que el frío le va a vencer, las piernas van a desfallecerle…  
  
A lo lejos, una figura de blanco se acerca corriendo, es el epicentro de la tormenta, la nieve revolotea histérica a su alrededor. Baekhyun cae sobre las piernas de Luhan, temblando de frío. “¡Señor carpintero desconocido!” grita Jongdae al verle caer.  
  
—¡Luhan! ¡¡LUHAN!! —grita Minseok, desesperado. Tiene la cara llena de trocitos de lágrimas heladas, y en cuanto les localiza se tira sobre ellos.—Luhan… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no sé cómo controlar al dragón, el cuentacuentos tenía razón… un corazón débil, muy débil.  
  
—¡Príncipe de hielo! —grita uno de los habitantes del bosque, pero Minseok no le responde, sino que coloca la cabeza sobre los cuerpos helados de Luhan y Baekhyun murmurando un sinfín de disculpas—¡Detenga esta tormenta!  
  
Jongdae corre a colocarse a su lado, coloca su cabeza en el hombro. _Seguro que el verano no es tan triste_ , piensa.  
  
—¡No puedo! —grita, desesperado. —¡No puedo, no puedo, de verdad que no puedo! Lancé un rayo contra la persona que más quiero, ¡dos veces! No sé controlarlo, no sé qué hacer, ¡debería haber dejado que me mataran! Salvad a Luhan, por lo que más queráis…  
  
Uno de los pequeños habitantes le mira con tristeza.  
  
—Le habéis dado en el corazón, solo un acto de amor verdadero puede calentar un corazón helado, príncipe de hielo.  
  
—Un acto… ¿de amor verdadero? —pregunta, confundido.  
  
El ser de piedra se le acerca con una sonrisa a pesar del viento. Coloca una de sus patitas sobre la mano de Minseok en el cuerpo de Luhan, la mitad del cual está ya hecho hielo.  
  
—Vos parecéis quererle, príncipe de hielo. Podéis salvarle…  
  
—No, no, no, yo fui el culpable, solo le causo dolor, ¡solo causo problemas!  
  
Baekhyun se remueve un poco, hace un último esfuerzo por hablar.  
  
—Estúpido… Luhan… Tú no le… no fue… culpa tuya. El rayo… rebotó… cuando atacaste a uno… de los guardias…  
  
—¡Es verdad! —confirma Jongdae —¡Yo lo vi, yo estaba ahí! ¡Le dio de rebote, no le diste directamente!  
  
—Príncipe, ¡por favor! —insiste uno de los habitantes.  
  
Durante unos segundos, Minseok duda, contempla el hielo correr por todo el cuerpo de Luhan, y decide que al menos debe intentarlo. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer, aunque está seguro de que no funcionará… Se inclina ante su rostro y deposita un suave beso sobre sus labios, rezando porque funcione. No se perdonará nunca si Luhan muere, si por su culpa su reino se hunde, no se lo perdonará nunca, tiene que sobrevivir, tiene que funcionar, ¡tiene que poder hacerlo!  
  
Por Luhan, por Ais, por la promesa de no decepcionar a sus padres.  
  


❄❄❄

  
  
**Epílogo**  
  


El palacio brilla con más esplendor que nunca, los trozos de hielo en forma de copos de nieve que lo cubren reflejan la luz del sol, y los invitados bailan felices, ríen, cantan, hacen ruido, hasta los camareros sirven al son de la música.  
  
Jongdae corretea feliz de un lado a otro, “¡adoro el verano!” grita, la nube que nieva sobre su cabeza apenas puede seguirle el ritmo. Baekhyun también parece divertido, coqueteando con algunas de las marquesas. Por las ventanas, pueden ver que Ais también está de celebración, Minseok ha ordenado que les den parte de la comida del banquete y que haya música por toda la ciudad.  
  
Luhan le coge de la mano.  
  
—Deja de aislarte, anda, ¡y vamos a bailar! —le invita con una sonrisa. Se ha quitado la mayoría de la vestimenta oficial, porque al parecer la ropa de Rey es “muy incómoda, tengo que ir como un palo”.  
Minseok sonríe.  
  
—Ahora que eres parte de la realeza no estoy muy seguro de que te pegue, ¿eh? —le dice, y le atrae hacia su cuerpo para arrebatarle un beso.


End file.
